This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A mirror pitch feedback system that was installed during the previous grant year was significantly modified this year. The previous version utilized a Ti coated blade material for the signal blades, which created a high back ground level at small scattering angles. A new vacuum compatible housing was built incorporating un-plated, polished beryllium blades. This has been commissioned at the beam line and provides the desired beam stability.